stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wizja Lepszego Dnia
Jest to opowiadanie tworzone obecnie (2018) przez RealSimon'a które ma na celu przybliżyć historię Simeona, jego rolę przed startem linii czasu w nowym uniwersum ''StickWorld'''' i to jak znalazł się z ''Tales of Teriando. Docelowo ma ono posiadać 3 długie rozdziały + Epilog i kończyć się około rok przed zapoznaniem się głównego bohatera owego opowiadania z Bezimiennym. W żadnym wypadku nie poruszy ono losów Simeona po wydarzeniach z gry, gdyż wciąż jest to kwestia otwarta. Skończenie prac nad tym wątpliwym dziełem zaplanowane jest do końca 2019 roku. Rozdział I - "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna" On był jeden, ich było trzech. Dla równowagi, ten jeden miał przy sobie broń białą. -''Wciąż możecie się poddać! - Simeon odszczekiwał się dzielnie mierząc wzrokiem trzech drobnych opryszków. -''Tacy jak ty z reguły kończą szybko i boleśnie, nie będziesz miał życia, chuju jeden! - ''Samozwańczy szef bandy odpierał zaczepki zaczepkami. -''Wy pierdolone łomy. Nie ma szans aby do was dotarło, że jesteście szkodliwymi jednostkami, mimo, że całkiem normalnymi jak na to miasto. Donos na was to najlepsze co mogłem zrobić, ale jak widać na tym się nie skończy... -''KIM TY KURWA JESTEŚ, ŻEBY TO OCENIAĆ?! - Drugi z grupy nie wytrzymał ale widać było, że się boi. ''-Kimś świadomym i niezależnym. Heh, mało tego. Uzbrojonym. Ale co trójka dzieci z patologii może tam rozumieć. Wiecie w ogóle w co się pakujecie? -'' A prawda była taka, że wiedzieli. Wielki jak stodoła i prawie stu-kilowy Simeon miał wśród młodzieży opinię pozbawionego skrupułów socjopaty, który z pasją wykańczał tych których uznał za złych. I robił to bez większych trudności, a był sobie wierny do tego stopnia, że nawet kobiety, dzieci i chorzy nie mogli czuć się przy nim bezpiecznie. Tymczasem cała czwórka trwała w milczeniu przez dobrą minutę, aż nagle "ci trzej", jak jeden mąż rzucili się na długowłosego bojownika. Ten tylko czekał na ich chaotyczny ruch. Wykonał dwa zamachy maczetą, dwóch dekapitując a trzeciemu przebijając klatkę piersiową. Znów zamarł w bezruchu, po czym przez uśmiech wykrzyczał. - ''Ależ narobiłem pieprzniku pod szkołą! Uch, i znowu muszę sprzątać! - '' Spojrzał w niebo, parę chmur pierzastych. Jak mawiało stare porzekadło: "Gdy cirrus na niebie to pogoda się jebie". Do wieczora powinien zacząć padać deszcz który zmyłby krew z trawy. Co więcej, nieszczęśni chuligani wybrali na zasadzkę miejsce poza zasięgiem kamer. W interesie Simeona było tylko uprzątnąć ciała. Po zmroku, wykopał dół w 'Lesie Koszmaru' nieopodal miasta '''Teriando', oddzielającym je od miasteczek portowych. Las od wieków cieszył się złą sławą. Normą były w nim groby i ruiny których historii nikt nie pamięta, nocą zaś dochodziły z niego dziwne dźwięki, niepodobne do niczego znanego uszom, a do tego jeszcze -jako wisienka na torcie- światła i światełka niewiadomego pochodzenia. Nasz bohater wrzucił ciała do dołu, podpalił je i po kwadransie zakopał. Nawet w przypadku ich znalezienia nikt nie wpadłby na to, że to on zrobił. Nie martwił się o świadków, albowiem główną "atrakcją" lasu był mityczny potwór - Terian, którego obwiniano o znikanie (i w domyśle śmierć) śmiałków którzy w lesie będąc posunęli się o krok za daleko. Simeon jako jeden z nielicznych uważał te podania za stek bzdur. Dopiero po latach miał przekonać się jak bardzo się mylił. Następnie niepostrzeżenie wtargnął do swojej kawalerki, tak jak z niej wyszedł. W ten sposób sąsiedzi potwierdziliby, że siedział tam cały dzień i całą noc. On akurat doskonale wiedział jak załatwić sobie żelazne alibi. Jeśli ktoś widział w nim tylko obłąkanego głupca, był w błędzie. Pod płaszczykiem szalonego dziwaka kryła się najinteligentniejsza istota w całej swojej okolicy. Szybko myślał, miał motywy, był przekonujący, gotowy na wszystko i - co najgorsze - wyrafinowany. Następnego dna w szkole, w liceum nr II, Simeon stawił się jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Jak na razie wszyscy myśleli, że wspomniana trójka znów wagaruje. Na lekcji biologii (jego ukochanego przedmiotu) za oknem, na placu przed szkołą stanęła ciężarówka z połyskującym napisem "Breeze Lab.". Siedząc przy samym oknie bacznie się jej przyglądał, głowiąc się co ta tajemnicza firma może chcieć w szkole takiej jak ta. Po chwili z letargu wyrwał go profesor Pietruszko. -''Hej, Simeon! Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?'' -''Ta, a co?'' -''To patrz przed siebie, a nie w okno. Wstań i wymień wszystkie zasady azotowe w kwasach nukleinowych! -'' Wstał i rzekł. -''Adenina, cytozyna, guanina, tymina. W RNA tyminę zastępuje uracyl. - Po czym usiadł. ''-Wstawaj i wyjaśnij jeszcze jak się łączą! -"A" i "T" oraz "C" i "G". -''A co z Uracylem?'' -''RNA jest jedno-niciowe więc się nie łączy.'' -''Ech, a ile mamy chromosomów?'' -''46?'' ''-Czyli?'' -''22 pary autosomów i 2 chromosomy płci.'' ''-No dobrze, czyli jednak uważasz. Siądź proszę, masz plusa. Ale pilnuj się na przyszłość.-'' Nie zrezygnował z obserwacji tego co się działo na zewnątrz. Na przerwie zaobserwował jak starszy nieznajomy wchodzi wraz z dyrektorem do jego gabinetu. Nie zważając na tłok dookoła przyłożył ucho do drzwi, ale typowo szkolny hałas skutecznie wszystko zagłuszył. Nie usłyszał nic. -''A może powinienem wysadzić całą tą ruderę? - Mruknął pod nosem, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wiedział doskonale, że żadna firma zrzeszająca najlepszych naukowców i o której wiadomo tylko to, że istnieje nie odwiedza oficjalnie od tak szkolnej placówki elitarnej tylko na papierze. Jakikolwiek oficjalny powód to na bank przykrywka a prawdziwy z pewnością przeraziłby nie jednego. Nie mając możliwości ingerencji w wydarzenia dał sobie spokój, aż nagle, dwie przerwy później podszedł do niego ten sam nieznajomy i poprosił o natychmiastowe udanie się do gabinetu - tym razem - pani pedagog. Simeon zgodził się bez wahania, wręcz pożerany przez ciekawość o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. "Pedagożki" rzecz jasna nie było a nieznajomy naukowiec zasiadł na jej miejscu. -''Proszę usiąść i się przedstawić. -'' Rzekł ze stoickim spokojem starszy pan. Simeon z kolei chwycił krzesło i niezdarnie próbował usiąść nie odrywając wzroku od nowo poznanej osoby. ''-Jestem dr. Samuel Evans. Jak myślisz, co mnie tu sprowadza? -''Pewnie chodzi o nabór uczniów na staż do czegokolwiek czym się zajmujecie. Może się zgodzę jeśli będę wiedział w co się pakuje. A tak w ogóle to jestem...'' -''Właściwie to wiem jak się zwiesz. Co my tu mamy, 2 klasa, profil z naciskiem na przedmioty ścisłe, czyż nie?'' ''-Tak jest! - Odparł. W myślach powoli tracił cierpliwość ale czuł, że w powietrzu wisi jakiś przełom. Postanowił ciągnąć tą rozmowę i być tak uprzejmym jak się tylko da. -''A słyszałeś o Projekcie "Breeze"? ''-Ano słyszałem, proszę pana!'' -''A co słyszałeś?'' -''Projekt stworzenia nad-istoty, a dokładniej super-żołnierza w celu ukrócenia wojen i zmniejszenia strat, zarzucony po latach bez mrugnięcia okiem z powodu niedostatecznego rozwoju technologii. A szkoda, miał potencjał.'' -''Zaraz, zaraz. Jaki potencjał?'' ''-Eliminacja chorób cywilizacyjnych, opóźnienie procesu starzenia się, bezproblemowy rozwój, takie tam. Wszyscy godzą się na to jak jest, bojąc się zabawy w Boga. A przecież to człowiek stworzył Boga, dał mu wyimaginowaną moc i umieścił go na wywyższeniu. Poza tym taki super-zajebisty żołnierz mógłby w góra tydzień zrobić porządek na ulicach. Osobniki ze zdolnościami magicznymi są na wymarciu, Xevorowie też. Ci dobrzy giną jeden po drugim lub uciekają pod rosnącą presją. Ci źli są bezkarni. -'' Simeon wiedział co mówi. Siedemnastolatek odkąd pamiętał żył w Teriando, niegdysiejszej stolicy Wenedy, obecnie posiadającej przydomek "Miasta zbrodniarzy i bohaterów". W dużym skrócie to półświatek sprawował tam faktyczną władzę poprzez poparcie współpracujących z nim polityków i organów ścigania. O porządek dbali jedynie najodważniejsi mieszkańcy i garstka prawych policjantów którzy - bez względu na ryzyko - bezpośrednio infiltrowali obszary działania gangów. To właśnie na nich skupiała się prokuratura, ale Simeon i tak nie widział innej opcji jak tylko wypleniać rzezimieszków. Tym czasem rozmowa trwała dalej. ''-Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym co mówisz?'' -''Mam! I pan wie, że żaden z nas nie jest tu przypadkowo! Już wiem co chcecie zrobić, przed paroma sekundami mnie olśniło. Nie obchodzą mnie ani koszty ani ryzyko ani opinia publiczna, chcę w to wejść, choćby zaraz!'' -''To nie jest takie proste, ponieważ...'' ''-Jest! Czy ktoś inny by się bez wahania posunął do czegoś takiego? Trafiła mi się szansa jedna na tysiąc lat, widzę tu szansę na odmianę złego losu, mojego i tych którzy swoim dobrem mnie inspirują. Albo staniemy się lepszym gatunkiem, albo stworzymy swoich następców. Nie chcę dłużej być słaby i chorowity, nie chcę któregoś dnia obudzić się z chorobą, która za mnie wyda wyrok mojej śmierci. Nie chcę być bez szans tam gdzie normalnie spisałbym się na straty. Tak jak nie chce tego nikt! '' -''Simeonie, sam przed chwilą przyznałeś, że to nieludzkie tak ingerować w ciało.'' -''Powiedziałem, że większość ludzi tak uważa. Ja nie. Czy to nieludzkie? Ja mam świadomość, że to dobra decyzja, że nie muszę spychać się do ciemności za resztą. Lekko nie będzie, ale da się zrobić. '' -''Da się, szczerze mówiąc tylko dlatego teraz rozmawiamy.'' -''To świadomość czyni człowieka człowiekiem. Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że jestem nawet bardziej ludzki niż inni. - Coraz bardziej wzburzony kontynuował swoje wywody. -''Spokojnie, już dość... Pokazałeś to na czym nam zależy, determinację, więc powiem krótko, damy ci szansę się wykazać. Możesz zaczynać od przyszłego tygodnia. Dostaniesz kartkę ze wskazówkami, gdzie szukać naszego laboratorium. Projekt jest na etapie wspólnych narad, więc bez problemu się odnajdziesz. -''O kurwa...'' -''Cóż, zakładam, że się cieszysz, więc przejdźmy do szczegółów. Praca 6 dni w tygodniu od 9:00 do 17:00. Za wcześnie by mówić o nadgodzinach. Na papierze jesteś magazynierem, i tak wszystkim mów. To tajne, wiadomo. Ubierz się wygodnie, i jak możesz załatw sobie kitel. Lateksowe rękawiczki wrzucimy sobie w koszty.'' -''Dlaczego kitel jest na mojej głowie? Aha, już wiem. Po co dawać kitel magazynierowi, tak?'' Samuel spojrzał na niego spod okularów wzrokiem pełnym zmieszania. -''A pan, doktorze, po co pan to robi? Też chce pan stać się kimś potężnym, a może się chodzi o starzenie się?'' -''Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Chodzi o chorobę, dość poważną.'' -''Mam to szczęście, że jestem okazem zdrowia. Niestety, wszyscy moi przyjaciele - a było ich trzech- mieli niezłego pecha, konali długo i intensywnie. Dziś praktycznie zostałem sam. Jako cel doraźny chcę uchronić tych z którymi się zaprzyjaźnię w przyszłości. Jestem jaki jestem, ale to najgorsze uczucie na świecie, gdy umiera przyjaciel. '' -''Może tak, może nie...'' -''Ale to pan jest chory, czy ktoś ze znajomych?'' -''Nie chcę o tym mówić. Omówiliśmy to co ważne, nie zabieram ci więcej czasu. Idź już i nikomu ani słowa.'' -''Jasne! Do widzenia!'' Simeon wyszedł z wielką nadzieją na spełnienie marzenia życia. Zastanawiało go tylko, dlaczego dr Evans tak posmutniał gdy spytano go o powód swoich działań. Zastanawiało ale nie długo. Normalne godziny pracy nie przeszkadzały mu w zostaniu obrońcą sprawiedliwości na ulicach. Jego drugim marzeniem było zostanie pełnoprawnym łowcą, najlepiej samoukiem. Ale droga do tego również należała do tych krętych i długich. Rozdział II - "Sen Boga" Rozdział III - "Jeden powód" Coming soon Epilog